Just Like You, Baby!
by Cho Kyurim
Summary: Gak ada summary, langsung baca dan review aja :D


**Just Like You, Baby..~!**

**Author : Desi Ayudayanti**

**Pair : HaeHyuk (Eunhyuk is Girl!)**

**Rating: PG15**

**Disclaimer : HaeHyuk milik Tuhan YME dan mereka sendiri. Cerita ini milik aku hanya karangan imaginasi aku aja.**

**THIS STORY VERY BORING -_-**

**YANG KOMEN MASUK SURGA**!

* * *

><p>Aku memandang hamparan sungai Han dari atas jembatan besar ini lagi .Sendirian. Hanya ada kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di malam hari seperti ini. Udara malam yang dingin sungguh menghunus sampai ke persendianku,ku eratkan mantel dan syal ditubuhku agar membuatku kembali hangat.<p>

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak kesini bersama pacar ataupun suamiku. Hahah , ya aku memang sudah bersuami. Tapi, taukah kalian jika aku sama sekali belum pernah mengajak suamiku kesini. Bukan aku tidak pernah mengajaknya, tapi setiap kali aku mengajaknya dia selalu tidak bisa. Dia selalu sibuk mengurus perusahaan. Pergi pagi pulang malam. Dan ia selalu tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar mengajakku kencan atau pergi semenjak saat kami menikah ini.

Hanya dulu saja, waktu kami belum menikah dia selalu mengajakku pergi kencan. Apa mungkin karena pernikahan kami hanya sekedar perjodohan tanpa di dasari rasa cinta terlebih dahulu? Ah mungkin itu alasan terkuat saat ini. Pada kenyataannya memang benar, aku dan Donghae menikah hanya karena kedua orang tua kami yang menjodohkan. Dan semata-mata saling membantu karena perusahaan ayahku yang hampir bangkrut karena sahamnya turun.

Donghae selalu bisa membuat adegan mesra yang timbul di antara kami saat sedang berada bersama kedua orang tua kami. Tapi selebihnya? Ia biasa saja! Bahkan walau kami tidur seranjang pun ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuhku.

Tapi, aku selalu sabar menghadapi tingkahnya. Karena yang ku tahu Donghae adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Walau dia tidak mencintaiku tak sekalipun ia bermain di belakangku. Seperti membawa perempuan lain atau bahkan keluar ke club malam. Dia sama sekali jauh dari sifat buruk seperti itu.

Donghae mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kantornya dan dia juga belum berfikiran tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mungkin dia belum siap untuk memiliki seorang anak. Terlebih karena dia masih muda dan sibuk dengan kantornya, begitu juga aku , aku lebih baik memilih untuk meneruskan kuliah S2 ku yang sebentar lagi akan selesai dan membuatku makin disibukan dengan skripsi nantinya.

Tapi, setiap aku sendirian di rumah karena dia belum pulang. Sungguhlah sepi. Aku hanya membereskan rumah dan menyiapkan segala yang dibutuhkan Donghae. Bahkan jika tugas rumah dan kuliahku selesai aku merasa bosan. Rasanya aku ingin pergi keluar sebentar merehatkan sejenak diriku.

Mungkin memang salahku yang duluan mengatakan jika aku belum siap untuk mempunyai anak dan Donghae menyetujui itu. tapi sekarang terbalik, bahkan akulah yang ingin kehadiran anak itu ditengah-tengah rumah tangga kami. Hemm tapi, setiap aku akan memintanya kepada Donghae, aku seperti akan mengatakan aib besar yang susah untuk dikatakan. Bibirku selalu keluh untuk mengatakan itu. di tenggorokanku seperti ada yang mengganjal setiap akan terucap kata-kata itu kepada Donghae.

Aku tidak mempunyai banyak nyali untuk meminta itu kepada Donghae. Takut kalau dia menolak karena dia masih belum bisa mencintaiku sampai saat ini. Hiks.. sungguh menyedihkan!

Ku hapus air mataku yang mulai mengalir membasahi pipi tirusku. Aku tak ingin bersedih untuk kali ini. Niatnya kan aku keluar sekarang untuk menyejukkan pikiranku. Lama-lama aku bisa gila jika hanya di rumah saja memikirkan yang tak pasti.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dalam dingin malam hari ini. Melihat sekelilingku yang banyak pasangan muda-mudi sedang berkencan di atas jembatan ini. Sungguh romantis.

"Andaikan Donghae bisa seperti itu" gumamku pelan seraya memikirkan wajah Donghae jika ku ajak kesini.

"Hahah" tawaku garing sesaat aku memikirkan apa yang terjadi dengan Donghae. Namun tiba-tiba suara seseorang dapat langsung menghentikan tawaku saat itu juga.

"Kau pasti mentertawaiku Hyukkie-ah" ahhh jangan bilang itu. aiss mana mungkin Donghae kesini. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku yang masih saja membelakangi tubuh seseorang itu.

"Tidak perlu kaget kalau aku bisa datang kesini" mungkin dia paranormal yang nyasar dan mengira aku ini pasiennya yang kabur karena tak membayar uang kepada paranormal itu. hahaha mungkin saja

"Masih tidak percaya jika aku ini Lee Donghae?" tanyanya pelan namun sarat dengan ketajaman saat dia mengucapkan kata-kata jika dia adalah Lee Donghae. APAH? Lee..Donghae?

Aku mengutuki diriku sendiri saat ia berusaha membalikkan tubuh kurusku menghadapnya. Ternyata benar ini Donghae! Bagaimana jadinya jika aku ketahuan belum pulang jam segini. Ah bodoh kau Eunhyuk! Tentu saja dia sudah tau karena ini benar-benar dia. LEE DONGHAE!

Aku menunduk takut saat ku lirik sekilas ia menatapku dengan seksama dan kedua tangannya masih memegang kedua pundakku. Aish matilah kau Lee Hyukjae saat ini juga! Bersiap-siap kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi besok karena di gantung oleh Donghae di depan pintu rumah.

"Kenapa belum pulang juga sayang?" errhh bahkan mendengarnya menyebutkan kata 'sayang' saja sudah membuatku ingin lari dari secepatnya dari sini dan berlindung di balik selimut. Takut-takut kalau kata-kata sayangnya berubah menjadi kata-kata 'I want to kill you Hyukkie' ahhh tidak-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin Eunhyuk!

Oh ya, walau Donghae itu suka sekali bersikap acuh tak acuh kepadaku, tapi pernah sesekali dia bersikap sok romantis dan perhatian kepadaku dan hampir saja membuatku ingin segera menggetok kepalanya dengan gas LPG ukuran besar karena tingkahnya yang suka berubah-ubah, hemm mungkin karena dia lupa minum obat! Ya iyalah tidak mungkin dia bersikap seperti itu karena mulai menyukaiku! Itu sungguh mustahil!

"Ah, maafkan aku Hae-ya, aku malas dirumah saja sendirian jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menikmati malam disini sebentar , lagi pula ini aku baru mau pulang" ucapku berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan. Tapi yang ku lihat dari Donghae bukan tatapan membunuh ataupun tatapan yang membuatku bergidik ngeri. Tapi tatapan teduh seorang Donghae—yang mengibaratkan seperti ia menyayangiku. Ah aniiyoo! Bohong! Itu salah ! entahlah aku pun tak tahu maksud dari tatapan Donghae seperti itu.

Donghae berjalan ke samping kiriku sambil merangkulkan tangannya dibahuku. Ia menariku untuk merapat ke arahnya. Ah Donghae kau kenapa? Jangan berbuat seperti ini. Ini sama saja kau membunuhku secara perlahan.

Saat aku tak sengaja mengawasi perubahannya yang tiba-tiba ini, ia juga menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum manis saat memandangku. Dan ohhh! DAMN it!

CHUP~

Cukup! Donghae telah membuatku hampir gila dan sekarang dia membuatku seperti mati berdiri sekarang juga. Ia dengan seenaknya saja mengecup singkat pipiku. Dan ohh! Jangan sampai wajahku memerah sekarang ini!

Aku melongo bodoh atas perlakuannya terhadapku. Ku lemparkan pandangan mematikan kepadanya. Tak peduli jika nantinya ia akan marah atau bahkan menceraikanku yang penting ia harus ku sadarkan dulu sebelum ke-autisannya merajalela.

"Yak Donghae-ah kau.."

"Sudahlah Hyukkie-ah , mulai sekarang aku akan merubah sifatku untukmu. Aku akan lebih perhatian denganmu. Aku akan lebih sering pulang cepat ketimbang aku harus lembur, dan aku akan mengajarkanmu bagaimana menghadirkan seseorang agar kau tidak kesepian nantinya" ucapnya panjang lebar diakhiri dengan kerlingan nakal dari kedua bola matanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku heran, tak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhirnya

"Masak kau tidak tau? Apa harus ku ajarkan sekarang?" tanyanya diiringi seringaian mesum. APA? Aku baru sadar atas ucapannya yang tadi. Langsung saja ku gelengkan kepalaku cepat.

"Ah tidak-tidak Donghae! Aku belum siap untuk soal itu" ucapku sembari menunduk malu

"Hahah, katanya kau kesepian jika dirumah sendirian, jadi…"

"Tidak Donghae, aku tidak mau!" ucapku sangar sambil cemberut. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah gila apa? Aku belum siap babo!

"Hahah ya sudah, nanti jika kau sudah siap beri tahu aku yah" ucapnya mesum sambil mengedipkan satu matanya dan ku balas dengan memelototinya. Namun yang ada namja ini malah tertawa keras.

.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Sampai aku duluan yang membuka suara

"Kau kenapa bisa tau aku disini? Dan kenapa sifatmu berubah menjadi mesum dan baik seperti ini? Apakah belum minum obat? Atau kau salah meminumnya?" tanyaku beruntun sembari menempelkan telapak tanganku di keningnya dan ku lihat ia mendegus kesal melihat tingkahku. Tingkah yang bodoh nyonya Lee!

"Tidak kok. Aku hanya baru sadar jika sekarang aku mulai mencintaimu. Aku baru sadar jika selama ini ada perempuan yang rela menunggu cintaku walau sekali pun aku belum bisa mencintainya. Perempuan yang baik yang rela menunggui suaminya pulang malam dan menyiapkan segala kebutuhan suaminya. Perempuan yang.."

"Sstt..aku tau itu Hae" potongku cepat sambil tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku Hyukkie-ah, aku adalah namja bodoh yang tidak peka dengan perasaanku sendiri"

"Tidak apa Hae~ kau tidak perlu meminta maaf seperti itu"

Well, pada akhirnya aku dapat membuatnya mencintaiku, perlahan namun pasti. Tapi tenang semuanya akan menjadi milikmu Eunhyuk. Perlahan Donghae sepenuhnya akan berpaling dan hanya berani menatapmu! Hanya dirimu seorang.

.

.

"Donghae-ah aku ingin pulang. Ngantuk~" ucapku dengan mata yang sudah berat. Aihh rasanya hari ini begitu melelahkan . aku ingin segera pulang dan bermimpi indah setelah mengingat kejadian hari ini.

"Iya, Hyukkie . ayo"

Donghae berjalan duluan menuju mobilnya dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Aku masuk ke mobil dengan terseok-seok. Ahh rasanya tidak pernah aku merasakan ngantuk dan capek sampai seperti ini. Setelah mobil berjalan aku memilih untuk tidur selamanya.

Mati membawa cinta Donghae yang baru saja kudapatkan.

.

.

-The end-


End file.
